ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
MFGG Wrestling roster and alumni
This is a list of wrestlers and other personnel currently and formerly working for MFGG Wrestling. This article makes a distinction between "active" and "inactive" wrestlers. It should be noted that this is a largely subjective distinction in most instances; "inactive" wrestlers are those who have not actively participated in the e-fed in a while (though may still be booked by the e-fed as "filler" for certain events). Very few wrestlers have actively retired or been banned. Active roster Wrestlers * Captain Jeff Silvers - also serves as booker * CloakBass XIII * Dark Yoshi * Doc Wario * Julio Cesar F * Kid Koopa * The Magical Gamer * Mariorocks * Mochant * Nightwing * Press Start * Star Spawn * Suigi - as well as his remorseless alter ego, Blood Suigi * Über n00ber Stables and tag teams * Brothers of Destruction (CloakBass XIII, Doc Wario, Nightwing, Press Start, and Über n00ber) ** Sovereign Happy (Doc Wario and Über n00ber) (a sub-team of Brothers of Destruction) * Teh Darkness (Kid Koopa and Mochant) * The Dial-Up Connection (Julio Cesar F and The Magical Gamer) * X-Degeneration (Captain Jeff Silvers, Dark Yoshi, Mariorocks, and Suigi) Referees This is a "passive" role in that those who volunteer to become referees don't actually participate in e-fed roleplaying; they merely provide a name (usually their own) and a set of stats for the referee. One ref (Blaine the Train) is a character from the MFGG forums, while another's name (Samuel Dreamer) is merely a pseudonym of Jeff Silvers'. * Bacteriophage * Blaine the Train * Hurricane * Mecha * RonnyFox * Samuel Dreamer * Sarahsuke - formerly a wrestler Other on-air talent Like that of referees, these roles are all "passive," and, in fact, only one of the following workers (Duckboy) is even a member of the forums at all. The Face is an MFGG character created by Cutman, while Shifty and SVH (short for SoVeryHappy and not a reference to the SVH Title) are the names of emoticons on the MFGG forums. * Duckboy - commentator * The Face - ringside announcer * Shifty - backstage interviewer * SVH - commentator Backstage roles * Captain Jeff Silvers - e-fed booker, manager, graphic artist, and webmaster * Dark Yoshi - booker ''pro tempore (i.e., acts as booker when Silvers is unavailable)'' Inactive roster * Bungalo * Chad * Flub * General Biddy - was formerly banned; ban was lifted when his Mario Fan Games Galaxy account was reinstated, but General Biddy has not returned to the e-fed * Icefire * Kamin "Kamikaze" Prime Ukiki * Littlink * Mariotroid * Ortzz * Robbydude * Skip-P * Stinkoman * SuperZero * Techokami * The Blue Griffin * Uuryu Ishida * Wayne Deranez Alumni Banned wrestlers Wrestlers who have been permabanned (i.e., permanently banned) from the Mario Fan Games Galaxy message boards are automatically banned from competing in the e-fed as well. * Milkbone - returned as Crash McCloud, but was banned again * Zasshou - retired before purposely getting himself banned from the message board Retired wrestlers Unlike wrestlers who are merely inactive, wrestlers who formally retire are not used in events (except in rare instances wherein their approval is received first). * Sarahsuke - now works as a referee * Someguy * Zero Hero